This invention relates to a method and apparatus for setting paper on a printer.
Prior art printers include various types wherein a paper guide opposite to a platen is provided on a printing head reciprocating parallel to the platen. An opening for exposing an ink ribbon is formed at a position of the paper guide opposite to a nose portion of the printing head, and the paper guide has a shape which is almost the same in width as the printing head and generally symmetrical horizontally.
As one example of the setting method for cut paper on a printer of such construction, the printing head is shifted to a position almost at the center of the cut paper, the cut paper is then inserted between the printing head and the platen and fed as far as it goes to a printing start position.
However, according to the aforementioned setting method, the printing head is positioned opposite to the central portion of the cut paper while the cut paper is fed as far as the printing start position after insertion, and the ink ribbon exposed through the opening in the paper guide is opposite to the cut paper. Consequently, there is a disadvantage in that when the cut paper is inserted, an upper side of the cut paper is brought into contact with an exposed portion of the ink ribbon to thereby stain the paper.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to prevent a cut paper from being stained when the cut paper is set on a printer.